banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Weapons Match
Weapons Match were fights between four robots with similar weaponry, e.g. a melee with four robots armed with axes. There were three weapons matches and a final with all the heat winners battling it out to see who has the better weapon. Competing Robots Gdg.png|Golden Dragon Gaming Spunkley.png|Spunkly Barbiefacedkillah.png|BarbieFaceKillah Queenblaze.png|QueenBlaze Snaveeel.png|Snave 1 Mistre bumbles.png|Bumbles Stickman.png|Stickman Woolintons wawwior.png|Wollington's Wawwior Next quest please.png|Leonardo Videhd.png|VidieHD Vangthor.png|Vangthor Rustypielover.png|The Pie Battles The Rex Tano vs Golden Dragon Gaming vs BarbieFaceKillah vs QueenBlaze All four robots clash instantly and are sent the side wall with Golden Dragon Gaming almost immediately flipping The Rex Tano (incorrectly referred to as Spunkly in this battle) onto its back, leaving it in a certain position where it couldn't self right. During this as well, BarbieFaceKillah flips QueenBlaze onto its rear. Golden Dragon Gaming and BarbieFaceKillah then gang up on helpless The Rex Tano while QueenBlaze is driving around on its rear by the side wall. Golden Dragon Gaming then turns against BarbieFaceKillah and flips it about as The Rex Tano is immobile and QueenBlaze moves around on its rear. The Rex Tano is then counted out. BarbieFaceKillah begins to gain the upper hand and pins Golden Dragon Gaming to the wall. To add insult to injury, QueenBlaze rights itself onto its front and assists BarbieFaceKillah in flipping the srimech-less Golden Dragon Gaming, who was promising until then, onto its back. Golden Dragon Gaming tries to self right but to no avail as it is counted out as the other two machines battle it out with BarbieFaceKillah on top as it pins QueenBlaze to the wall. BarbieFaceKillah flips over QueenBlaze onto its back but as a result losses its flipping arms, thanks to QueenBlaze's rear spike. BarbieFaceKillah tries to ram QueenBlaze only to flip itself over and without its flipping arms to self right it is counted out. QueenBlaze, in a shocking turn of events, unexpectedly won the flipper Weapons Match. Winner: QueenBlaze Wollington's Wawwior vs Snave 1 vs Bumbles vs Stickman From the start the melee was hectic, with Wollington's Wawwior attacking Stickman who in turn attacked Snave 1, only for Snave 1 to turn away and attack the shufflebot Bumbles, who was creeping slowly to the chaos. Wollington's Wawwior had got its blade stuck on Stickman and was controlling the machine about, however this benefitted Stickman, who then sliced off Snave 1's wheel. The one wheeled Snave 1 gets away and starts to attack Bumbles again who at this point, had contributed nothing to the fight. Meanwhile, Wollington's Wawwior continued its assault on Stickman, attempting to snap off one of the legs. The two robots are almost counted out which causes the two to back away. Eventually all four robots meet, with Wollington's Wawwior and Stickman easily on top, damaging the two much weaker opponents. Wollington's Wawwior turns against Stickman with Mistre Bumbles and Snave 1 joining and ganging up on Stickman as well. Despite this late effort from the three bots and Wollington's Wawwior being the most aggressive, Stickman very controversially still won the judges' decision due to causing the most damage, to the chagrin of the Banter Wars fans and builders. Winner: Stickman The Pie vs Vangthor vs VidieHD vs Leonardo At the very start, Vangthor made the first move, slamming right into VidieHD and axed away at it with The Pie following suit. Eventually, Vangthor managed to slice VidieHD's axe off, rendering it weaponless. Meanwhile, Leonardo attacks and damages The Pie heavily with its axe. All four robots attack one another until Vangthor immobilizes VidieHD and begins to assault Leonardo, who has almost destroyed The Pie. In a shocking turn of events, Leonardo and The Pie chop off Vangthor's axe, which is a crippling blow to the favorites and made it a target to the others. Leonardo pins the weaponless Vangthor to the side wall and even manages to de-weaponize The Pie in the process by cutting off its axe, however Leonardo's axe then stopped working. Vangthor escaped and charged at The Pie, slamming it to the corner. The Pie then retaliated by wedging itself under Vangthor and getting stuck temporarily. The battle became a shoving contest with little in terms of action and soon went to a judges decision who very controversially as well, voted in favour of Vangthor, to the extreme upset of the Banter Wars fans and builders again, who all believed that Leonardo should've won the judges' decision. Winner: Vangthor Final QueenBlaze immediately slammed into Stickman, lifting it up by trying to flip it, while Vangthor axed QueenBlaze. QueenBlaze is tipped over by Stickman into a position where it couldn't self right or move, while Stickman at the same time flipped Vangthor, who had no srimech, onto its rear. Stickman shoved the two beached robots about, taking off QueenBlaze's flipper in the process. Eventually QueenBlaze and Vangthor were both counted out, leaving Stickman the winner and Banter Wars Series 1.5 Weapons champion. Category:Series 1.5 Category:1.5 Episode Two Category:1.5 Episode Three Category:1.5 Episode Six Category:Major competitions